


Golden Black

by athenabellrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hance - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hunk is a sunshine, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incubus Lance, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is a Slut, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Hunk (Voltron), Witch Hunk (Voltron), but nope imma make 'em suffer, demon of lust lance, i dont know how to do this, i hope i can make my son happy, keith is good boi, lance has nightmare, lance is hurt, there is a reason this is rated explicit, this ain't gon be pretty, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenabellrose/pseuds/athenabellrose
Summary: People always said,‘The past is in the past. Move on and find a happy life. Forget what happen and search for happiness, if you can’t find it then make your own. What happen might hurt you for a little bit of time, but it won’t last.’Lies.He tought he had left 'everything' behind and start a new chapter.Turns out, that 'everything' sticks with him until the end of time.Maybe. . .just maybe, this time he won't lose anything again.Not this time, he won't allow it and he'll take back what used to be his and he'll fight for it.Perhaps he still have the chance to fix the broken part in him.





	1. Prologue : Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time publishing fanfiction, it'll take time for me to get used to it but I hope all of you can enjoy this trash I dumped randomly (ಥ⌣ಥ) .

It was a mistake.

He was a mistake.

His family was a mistake.

His kin was a mistake.

 

Maybe if they all weren't born, they wouldn't have to suffer.

Maybe if they were born different, they wouldn't have to suffer.

 

. . . .

Maybe if those people weren't born, his kin wouldn't have to suffer.

Maybe if those creatures weren't born. . .

They could've live happily.

 

But God forced them to live

God forced all this suffering upon them.

God created something so beautiful just to let it made them suffer.

God let that happen.

 

But they won't stop praying to God.

Ironically.

They won't stop praying for safety.

They won't stop praying for protection.

They won't stop praying for peace.

They won't stop praying for happiness.

Even though it burned them to do so.

 

His kin is cursed.

 

Many creatures don't want them.

Many creatures refused to even glance their way.

 

But. . .

_'As long as we keep hidden. . . We'll be safe, my child.'_

Or so his mother said.

 

No matter what,

Those ethereal pure white birds with gold heart created by god will always hunt them until the last drop of his sisters and brothers' blood have fallen.

 

Day and night.

Rain and dry.

Dark and bright.

 

Blue eyes have seen their cruelty themselves.

Innocent ears have heard their gruesome stories themselves.

 

No more.

No more.

 

Like a prayer his kind chanted those two words repeatedly every night.

And every night. . . their numbers lessen.

 

No more.

Their cries for help went unheard by the heavens.

 

No more.

Their cries of suffering were heard by the underworld.

 

But for those who have made a mistake,

Were forbidden from returning home.

 

For those who refused to take shelter in underworld,

Were forced to live in fear and paranoia in the human world.

 

And so, they seek help from others.

 

Those who proved their black heart are innocent,

Were offered help.

 

Those who stained their black heart with unforgivable sin,

Were chased away and rejected.

 

Those who are too afraid to seek for help,

Suffered in paranoia and fear their whole life.

 

_'Do not be afraid. Do not let them consume you. Do not let them take from you. Do not let them belittle you. And do not turn your back on your sisters and brothers unless necessary.'_

His mother had said when he's only four.

 

_'My child. . . one day we'll have to fight again. But I pray that time won't arrive anytime soon. But when it does. . . be our guardian. Be our soldier. Fight for your sisters and brothers. Their live worth as thousands of gold as yours do._

_Your heart is your power, your mind is your shield, and your body is your weapon. They are yours. Don't let anyone take them from you. Don't let anyone take advantage of it. It is yours and yours alone._

_My child, war is always upon us, but our eyes are blind to it. Open your eyes to the truth. As we often close our eyes to it. Don't be what **they** said you are. Be what **you** said you are. Turn our brothers and sisters' tears of suffering and river of blood into sea of **freedom**._

_We are innocent but **they** closed **their** eyes to who we really are. We are creatures of chaos but that time is long over._

_Take back what is ours and make our blood pure._

_Until then, our heart won't be **free**.'_

His great-grandfather had said when he was still an innocent and naive child.

 

A secret that must be hidden.

A secret that protect them for centuries.

A secret that must be passed down from generation to generation.

 

Words that will get them killed but will rescue their heart from bottomless pool of darkness and raise hope in their black heart.

 

_'Now. . . wake up my child. . . '_

 

 

 

+++++

 

 

He open his eyes.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Repeat of Dark Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never tought the dark would hunt him again.
> 
>  
> 
> _It hurts. ___

He opened his eyes.

Slowly, blue orbs peeked out from heavy lids laden by sleep.

He blinked away all sleepiness left several times.

 

A single tear escaped one of his eyes without knowing.

Blue orbs stared at the ceiling emptily.

 

His mind is empty.

It feels like. . .

The calm after a horrible sea storm.

It felt calm, but left a sickening feeling.

 

What was that?

A dream?

A sign?

Or. . .

 

Why was he felt sad?

For whom was it?

For whom did he cried?

 

It's strange.

 

Felt like a Deja vu.

 

It felt peculiar.

 

With rustling sounds that felt deafening in the silent room, he get out of bed and headed towards the bathroom attached to his room with slow sleepy steps.

Huh. Strange.

Maybe his head is just kind of messed up? The dreams he just had felt . . . mingled . . .? No. It felt like broken tapes were played inside his head and the scenes that were shown were skipped into another part quickly again, and again, and again in a rush, it showed maybe hundreds of different scene with static sounds and very few scenes were accompanied by clear sounds. Now his ears filled with white noise.

 

It left a sickening feeling in his chest.

And a weird sense of fear.

 

Even though it was as if his mind was full of noises and pictures, now his head is empty . . . lonely, weird. He looked at his own reflection on the mirror. And he touched his face’s reflection on said mirror,

"What . . . was that . . .? What's wrong with me . . .?"

Blue orbs stared back at its reflection for a long moment, before its owner sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he took a deep breath.

_'It's just a dream. . .'_

He released his breath after counting to ten.

_'It's just a fucking dream, nothing is wrong.'_

He repeated the action a few times until his head is clear enough. After, he slowly opened his eyes and stared back at his reflection. He scoffed.

"Yeah, just a very fucking weird dream."

Deciding that he's not going to ponder over it, he began his usual morning routine.

That dream can wait for his attention until later.

 

 

+++++

 

Walking into the castle's kitchen felt much longer than it usually does. Is it because he doesn't get enough sleep? Is that why he felt off this morning? Is it because he's tired?

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he ran a hand over his face. Really, he just wanted to enjoy his morning like usual and yet, that freaking dream came to bother his beauty sleep again. If it have a physical body, he swear to God he would beat the shit out of it and shoot it hundreds of times with his fucking bayard, that's how pissed he is.

 

Finally he reached the damn kitchen where his team would always have breakfast and he stopped a few steps away from the door. Well, he should put away his grumpy face at least until they finished breakfast and walk in with a toothy smile. Because no one wanted their happy morning to be destroyed by a single grumpy person that couldn't keep their grumpiness at bay. He'd had that experience one too many times with a certain red paladin.

Slapping his cheeks and trying his best to muster his most charming smile, he burst into the room and gave everyone a greeting. Some answer him with cheerful smile and laugh, others just gave him a nod of acknowledgment. Thank God it seems like Keith is in his neutral mood and doesn't snap at him early in the morning again.

"Whoa you seems pretty lively this morning, Lance! You looked like a zombie these past three days, how's your sleep, Bud?" Hunk asked cheerfully.

Crap. That hit a nerve.

Lance flinched involuntarily.

"Huh? Ah! Oh . . . uh, um . . . y-yeah! It's-um . . . g-good? Ahaha. . ." he chuckled nervously.

Unfortunately, his teddy bear of a best friend, Hunk, have tendency to always worry over small things. That is, when Lance acted out of the norm, Hunk would always fret over him like a mother hen. Sometimes, Hunk would sprout hundreds of question asking wether Lance is alright or the like, and there are times where Hunk would know it’s bad enough and assessed the situation calmly. Hunk could be unpredictable. It almost scared him sometimes actually, he almost thought Hunk is a psychic or something. Hunk always able to read Lance expertly since as long as he can remember.

Hunk's eyes soften into something Lance knows very well. A look of concern and pity.

"That dream again?" he asked softly and calmly.

Lance sighed. Busted.

". . . I don't know what to do, Hunk . . . the dreams felt the same and yet it always felt new and . . . . different . . . I’m tired, Hunk," he sighed heavily.

For the past few days, Lance just waved it off and told Hunk not to worry when he asked, but now he's not even sure he can say that he's fine.

"Dream? What dream?" Keith asked, genuinely curious.

"Are you having a nightmare or something, Lance? You okay?" Shiro, always the good leader, asked for Lance's wellbeing.

"That's what you got for choosing a horror movie in movie night." this time it's Pidge who piped up.

"Shut up, Pidge. Not in the mood." Lance groaned.

From that alone, Pidge seemed to pick up the sign from how she arched an eyebrow. Skeptical. But it soon turned into a concerned feeling she expertly conceal.

"You good?" Pidge asked carefully.

The Lance that came in literally radiating sunshine, face pulled taut from how big he smiled while throwing a few lame pickup lines toward the princess, were gone. Replaced by a depressed looking person. That doesn't happen often. Weird, but worrying.

"What was the dream like?" Hunk asked again.

"I already told you how it is, Hunk. What I don't understand is why I still have it for four days straight. And it . . . it’s. . ." he frowned slightly in confusion and frustration.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"It. . .doesn’t look like it's just a dream. . ."

Pictures from his peculiar dreams flashed through his mind.

Wait. Something is off. Those dreams. . .

"Memories. . .w-well, at least some of it does. . ."

"What?" Keith asked in confusion.

"Now that I thought about it. . .I've had these kind of dreams twice before. The first one when I was five. Second, it was when I was. . . anyways it was when I’m in a coma from a hit-and-run accident," he said slowly.

"Wait, what?! You were in a coma?!" Pidge shrieked.

“Hm, sounds cryptic to me,” Keith piped up.

"It was years ago. And please don't shout next to my ear." Lance winced and scooted away from Pidge.

He heard Pidge mumbled an apology but he doesn’t pay it any mind. Somehow, all he could think about is that damn dream. That’s not good. Usually when something stole his focus and attention, it sticks with him for the rest of the day until it either go away or he can figure out what it is. And it’s so damn annoying. Hunk even mentioned about this habit of his once when Lance forgot to eat dinner when a certain asshole of a teacher gave him a particularly complicated homework when they’re in the Garrison.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it later?” Hunk, ever the caring friend, asked.

 

“Maybe later. We should eat breakfast first for now,” dismissed Lance with a flick of his wrist.

 

“Hm, sounds good to me, I’m fucking starving.” As to prove his point, Keith’s stomach decided to let out an absurd sound that indicates he indeed need to shove some food soon or he’s gonna starve to death.

 

As usual, their breakfast went smoothly full of inner jokes and laughter. It felt as if the elephant in the room had just disappeared nowhere to be seen and everyone is happy again. Well, at least everyone else is relaxed and happy. Lance tried so so hard to enjoy their bonding time and not think about that strange- _horrible_ dream.

 

 

What was it?

 

Why is that thing appeared in his dream?

Is there something that he did in the past that somehow caused it to appear?

 

. . .

 

No matter how hard he thought of a reason that could caused this, he went on a loop. People often had strange dreams that is either a sign – bad or good – or a memory. Or maybe it’s just some weird, absurd and wild illusions that coincidentaly choose their sleep as an object to haunt.

 

“-ance!”

 

Huh?

 

A particularly loud voice shook him out from his daydream.

 

Thank god.

 

 

“Y-yeah? What is it?” he asked, still a little out of the loop.

 

“You kind of zoned out there,”

 

Lance just stared at them with wide eyes and finally let out a big sigh.

 

Dammit Lance pull yourself together, man.

 

“Yea, okay. What were you talking about?” Lance asked, running his hand down his face.

 

“You- “

 

“Yeah, I know I zoned out I’m sorry. I mean, what were you talking about when I zoned out?” God he tried so hard to act normal and it seems like he just messed up every second he got.

 

All of his teammates, alteans included, looked at each other with unsure and concern expression on their face. Even without asking he knows all of them wanted Lance to just spill the beans and tell them exactly what was wrong. That, Lance can't do. Because there are parts of his dreams that are too. . .disturbing to say the least. And they knew exactly it was his dream that bothered him. Sometimes he hoped they didn't became good friends so that they won't read him that easily.

 

 

He's supposed to be his usual self.

 

Why can't he do something as simple as that?

 

 

"Are. . .you sure you're okay, Lance?" Allura asked slowly, tentatively.

 

"Yes, I am. Now tell me," he sighed.

 

"Well, since all of you has faced difficult times yesterday, and fought considerably many squadrons of galra troops, Allura and I moved us to a safe location where the galras won't be able to track us down. So we have quite plenty of rest time," Coran answered with his usual chipper tone while twisting his moustache.

 

Damn. How Coran get his moustache to be so. . .mushy, Lance will never know. And he don't want to know.

 

"Lance?" his best friend's voice brought him to reality.

 

". . .I'm not myself today." he muttered in a quiet whisper.

 

His teammates made a sound of confusion. Not quite hearing what he said. Well, it's better that way.

 

 

 _'Ahh, quiznak,'_. He need to let off some steam. Just. . .anything to get off his mind from his frustrations.

 

 

"I'll go back to my room, I'm not feeling so good,"

 

"Do you need me?" Hunk, the ever kind angel he is, offered Lance something he couldn't possibly turn down right now.

 

Lance stand up and took a step toward Hunk's seat. Hunk in turn, shifted his body to face Lance.

 

The blue paladin stepped between his best friend's legs and leaned down to circle his arms around his best friend's neck in a loose hug.

 

With a deafening silence, Lance leaned closer to Hunk's ear, his mouth hidden from the rest of his teammates view by Hunk's head.

 

 

_"You always know what I need."_

 

A whisper reserved only for Hunk alone.

 

 

Just as slowly as he leaned closer, he backed away and gave the yellow paladin a warm smile.

 

"Thanks, Hunk."

 

"Anytime, buddy."

 

Hunk returned the smile warmly.

 

The rest of their team looked confused by their interaction. Sure Lance and Hunk are best friends and have incredibly high trust for each other, and they know Lance is super cuddly and always went to Hunk for his daily dose of cuddle for the day. . .but never did they see Hunk and Lance interacted that way. Secretive and. . .

 

"Hmmm, suspicious." Pidge piped up after she was sure Lance out of the room and out of earshot.

 

The yellow paladin only hummed his response in question.

 

"What did he say?" Shiro couldn't hide his curiousness even if he wanted to. Looks like he asked a question they all wanted to ask.

 

"He just said he wanted to cuddle," he waved off the question with a sheepish smile.

 

Obviously they're not convinced and clearly not satisfied with the answer, but they'll let it go. For now.

 

The rest of their breakfast went smoothly.

 

 

 

+++++

 

 

_"Mama,"_

_"Hmm? Yes, m_ _ijo?"_

_"I had a nightmare last night. . ."_

_The women looked down at her little boy with sympathy._

_"Oh, mijo. . .do you want to talk about it?"_

_The boy hesitated for a moment before he gave a little nod._

_"Alright, wait a second okay?" the woman smiled warmly._

_"Okay. . ." without anymore words, the boy went to his room._

_The woman continued to finish washing the dishes after her son walked away._

_He sat on his bed, hugging his shark plushie close to his chest. Waiting for his mother._

_"Lance?"_

_The boy looked up and saw his mother inching toward his bed. She sat beside him and without hesitation, the boy quickly crawled into his mother's lap and cuddled onto his mother. She wrapped her arms around her boy protectively, so that he would feel safe._

_"What's wrong, mijo?" the woman pet his head softly and wait for her boy to start his story patiently._

_A moment and two passed. Then, the boy opened his mouth to start._

_"There was fire, Mama."_

_The women kept petting his head, urging him to continue despite the concern and pain biting her heart._

_"It's just like when Tío Damian's house caught on fire. . .but. . ." the boy frowned. "It was our house. . ." he looked up at his Mama's face, "Is that a bad thing, Mama?"_

_"It was only a dream, mijo. Don't worry, we'll be alright." the woman smiled assuringly. But it looks like her little boy doesn't believe her. He looked back down and continue retelling his nightmare._

_"But Mama, the dream is weird. . .Mama do you remember when our television antenna is broken and we can't watch anything but the black and grey ants on the screen?"_

_"Black and grey. . .? You mean static?"_

_"Hmm. . .yeah, Rachie called it black and grey ants,"_

_"Yes, I remember," she chuckled in amusement._

_"It looks like that sometimes. . .the dream I mean, and then it changed, it's like. . .hmmm," he put his index finger on his chin contemplatively, "it's like when Louis is always changing the tv channel when he's bored. . .? I think it's like that,"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah! And then I was in the dark woods behind our house, Mama. And there is Rachie there too! But. . .she's weird. . .she doesn't move. . .it's like she's a mannequin we saw in the mall. And then, and then! The dream changed again!"_

_"Really?" the woman asked in concern. She doesn't like this dream._

_"Yes! But. . .it was scary. . . Mama, do you ever see the movie Saw?"_

_"What? I have but, do you ever watch it?"_

_"Yeah, Louis showed me." he answered innocently. "It was scary."_

_"I see. . ."_

_"Anyway, I was. . .chained? Just like the lady in the movie and. . ." the boy curled further into his mother's safe hug. "There were angels,"_

_Her hand stopped moving on top of her boy's head._

 

_"Angels?"_

_"They looked like angels. . .just like in movies. But they. . ."_

_Her hand moved again to pet her little boy's hair reassuringly._

_"They're. . .angry, Mama. . .they want to hurt me. . .it was so scary. . ." he whimpered. She shushes him and hugged her little boy's fragile figure tighter._

_"It's okay, Lance. No one will hurt you. Marco, Louis, Ronnie, Papa and Mama will protect you_ _, Rachie, and Leo no matter what. Don't be afraid, we'll be there for you." her warm voice seemed to calm his trembling body a bit._

_"Really?" he asked hopefully, looking into his mother's eyes._

_She smiled warmly and kissed the crown of his head._

_"Yes, hijo. . . Always. . ."_

+++++

 

 

The doors opened with a hiss.

 

He stepped in and locked the door. It won't be a problem if Hunk want to get in, he knew the password after all.

 

Lance made a beeline for the bathroom to get an early morning shower.

 

Stripping off all of his clothes, he looked at his body's reflection on the mirror. Tilting his head this way and that, he let himself admire the masterpiece that he called his body. Mama always said to _'love yourself like you worship it'_ , and damn if it doesn't made Lance feel good about himself. Despite everything, his Mama always able to lift her children's self-esteem. That's what one of the many things he liked and absolutely adore about his Mama.

 

Hugging himself quietly, he heard his bedroom door open from his spot inside the bathroom. Even without checking it out, or even asking who it was that entered, he knew it was his best friend who came in.

 

The bathroom door opened, and Lance threw a glance at the figure standing between the door ways with a calm smile.

 

"Hey," Hunk greeted.

 

"Hey, sunshine." Lance countered with a small chuckle.

 

Wordlessly, Hunk slipped behind him and circled his big arms around his much smaller figure in comparison. Somehow, Hunk always fitted for him like a missing puzzle piece and Lance would lie if he said he's not comfortable with it. Hunk's basically has been his best friend since as long as he can remember. And Lance, being the cuddliest creature in the universe, would always enjoy to his heart's content.

 

It's one of the many things that Hunk always did to comfort Lance. Hugging him from behind and giving his shoulder kisses that never fails to coax giggles out of Lance.

 

"I'm sorry I left at breakfast,"

 

"No, it's okay. I understand you'd need some space and time. Are you okay?"

 

Lance smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Hunk always understand him so well.

 

"Join me?" Lance offered with big doe-y eyes, just as Hunk began to think if he should leave to give Lance some personal space.

 

"How could I ever say no to that?" Hunk asked back with a huff of amusement.

 

Lance plant a kiss to Hunk's cheek before he walked to the tub and prepared a bath. Change of plans. If he went for a bath, then he could cuddle with Hunk much more comfortably.

 

After he deemed the bath is to his heart's liking and warm enough, he stepped into the tub. Not long after, Hunk joined him. Sitting behind Lance, Hunk pulled Lance closer to cuddle against his chest. And Lance let himself be manhandled. He got a thing for strong guys after all.

 

Minutes passed with comfortable silence between them. But it's only a matter of time before Lance got antsy.

 

While Hunk enjoyed the bath and Lance's company, Lance enjoyed his best friend's presence in his own way. He scattered kisses all around Hunk's chest and neck lazily. Letting himself grow hotter while trying to get his best friend's scent all over him and also trying his best to get his own scent all over Hunk. Though, it's not like his teammates could notice it so it's no big deal. Perhaps it's an omega thing. But of course Lance doesn't mind. He enjoyed it and Hunk enjoyed it, it's a win-win situation.

 

He let his nose linger on the juncture of Hunk's neck and jaw. "Hunk. . ." he grab one of Hunk's amazingly big hand and put it on one of his ass cheeks. Hunk, who by now has noticed Lance's antics, give the antsy omega his full attention.

 

"Hm? You need something?" Hunk asked innocently. That, earned a smack on one of his shoulders and a pout from Lance. Hunk chuckled, "Alright, alright. But seriously, you gotta tell me what you want, bro,"

 

Oh, how Lance wanted kiss that shit eating grin away from Hunk's damn face.

 

And he did.

 

Lance kissed him. Hard.

 

And of course, who is Hunk to deny the omega's wishes?

 

Their making out session always leave a delicious taste inside Lance's mouth and tingles all around his body. This one's not any different from their other make out session. Tongues fighting for dominance over each other's mouth. Their teeth accidentally clicking occasionally. Heavy panting and their shared breath between their mouths. Hands that couldn't stay still for more than one second.

 

Lance shifted so that he straddled Hunk's thighs, grounding his hard on against Hunk's. That, coaxed breathy moan from Lance and a grunt from Hunk.

 

The omega literally _feels_ his hole became wet. Not wet because of the bath water, but from _slick_. And he feels his hole fluttered. Begging for something, anything, or rather, someone, to just _fill him up_.

 

Without any further ado, Hunk snake his hand between Lance's ass cheeks and circle his finger against Lance's hole. He swallowed Lance's breathy moans greedily. When he deems Lance's hole relaxed enough, he slowly pushed a finger in.

 

The blue eyed boy let out a delicious moan and shamelessly beg for more.

 

"You want it that bad, huh?" Lance could only whimpered while Hunk sucked a hickey on the long column of his long neck.

 

When Hunk began to pump his finger in and out of Lance in a steady rhythm and adding more when he deemed Lance is loose enough, Lance shamelessly lets out wanton moans, not even caring if his voice echoed loudly throughout the bathroom and leaked into his bedroom or out into the castle corridors, because it felt _so good_ but sadly not even close enough to sate him.

 

Lance dove down to capture Hunk's lips in a searing kiss, sharing a hot breath between parted lips and tongues exploring each other's heat and Hunk groaned in response, his own hard on pressing against Lance's. Lance is a good kisser, he would give himself that well deserved credit every time he give his sexual partner pleasure just from kissing them alone. It felt like kissing always came naturally to him since he never felt any struggle to accommodate with how his partner moved their lips and body. Even when he got his first sensual kiss, it was him who led the way. Maybe it got something to do with who he is. Or it's just who he is.

 

"Hunk, c'mon," he whispered quietly into Hunk's parted lips, breath coming out in heavy pants. Deciding to not let his thoughts bother his pleasure.

 

And again, who is Hunk to deny the beautiful creature in front of him's demand?

 

Slowly, Hunk pull his thick digits out of Lance. Dragging it torturously and deliciously slow, making Lance lets out a beautiful breathy moan for what felt like the thousandth time.

 

Usually, there would be more foreplay before they got into the good part, but they both too desperate for each other.

 

Without wasting any time, Hunk lined his achingly hard cock to Lance's deliciously stretched hole. And Lance of course, blinded by pleasure, sunk down slowly, taking Hunk greedily. Heavy pants leaving his mouth and Hunk's own quiet moan filled the room.

 

The Cuban doesn't even wait for a long moment to wait for his body to adjust, he just wanted to satisfy his desire for that enticing euphoria he hasn't have in quite a long time.

 

Their moans and grunts filled the otherwise quiet room. Forgetting that there's a world outside of their little bubble for a moment. And they intended to enjoy their time inside this bubble for as long as they can.

 

The water splashed around the tub and some escaped it but he doesn't care. Neither of them did. Because all they wanted is pleasure. For a moment, their body belong each other, devoted for each other. Obligated to give one thing to each other. Maybe it was only in their mind. Or maybe it was only their fantasy. But unbeknownst to each other, they both liked to pretend that they're lovers. Sometimes making the intimate moment much sweeter and blissful albeit painful for their hearts in certain times.

 

 

_A reminder that they're nothing like that._

_But that's okay._

_They have something special between them._

_A shared secrets only known by them and family._

 

 

"Oh, Hunk. . .c-close- I'm, _Haah_!" Lance gasped when he felt that feeling which he knows better than anything in the world.

 

As Hunk pounded into him and nailed his prostate repeatedly with abandon, he could feel the telltale sign and feeling of his orgasm nearing. And judging by the look on Hunk's face, Lance know for certain that Hunk is too far gone now.

 

"L-Lance, Lance. . .Lance. .Lance-!"

 

With a final thrust, Hunk spilled inside of the tight heat. And feeling hot seed inside of him, Lance followed almost immediately, cumming with a cry so loud he's sure the entire castle could hear him.

 

He felt so full. Hunk always cum so much and he'd be lying if he said he's uncomfortable or not happy with it, he even finds himself enjoyed the feeling of being filled to the brim with his partner's seed until his stomach completely full and round.

 

_~~Maybe even full with children.~~ _

 

They rode out their orgasms, chests heaving with heavy panting. Hunk began lazily peppered kisses into any of Lance's skin his lips could touch. Lance then captured Hunk's lips again, because his own felt lonely and tingling for the need of that warm chapped lips of his best friend's.

 

Lance's cum blended with the water and so does some Hunk's which manage to escape Lance's hole.

 

Slowly, their post-sex make out session toned down into lazy kissing. Finally, he feel sated. He feels like he's glowing.

 

Lance comfortably rest his head on Hunk's soft chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Probably they should get out of the water by now. His skin is crinkled from being in the water for too long.

 

Reluctantly, he pulled his head back slightly from the comfortable softness of Hunk's chest and lifted his head to gaze into the other's face.

 

 

Hunk is mesmerized.

 

He could never get tired of seeing Lance's eyes.

 

Because whenever Lance feels sated in a certain ways, his deep blue ocean eyes glowed beautifully.

 

And he drowned in it every time.

 

Those eyes glowed a breathtakingly bright electric blue that sends shiver down his spine every time he sees it. It illuminates his long lashes. Before those eyelids slowly shut and he finds himself in a trance he can't escape from. Hunk doesn't mind. Once again, a soft, plush pair of lips touch his chapped one. The kiss linger for a moment before it pull away. He finds himself craving for that sensation again.

 

 

The drag of Lance slowly lifting himself off from Hunk's cock leave Hunk hissing on the feeling, while Lance let out a shaky breath.

 

When Hunk looks back to Lance's eyes, they already went back to normal.

 

"Alright, maybe we should dry up and get some clothes. The water's getting cold," Lance sighed.

 

"You gonna clean up?"

 

"Mmm. . .yeah," he hummed.

 

 

Walking and moving around with jizz inside you are not the most comfortable experience, that's for sure. He'd had that experience multiple times in the garrison. One example of it being, when some asshole of a fuckboy stubbornly insisted that he wanted to fuck just a few minutes before lunchtime ends. Needless to say, he's pretty pissed because he has to hold all that load in himself _in class_ because they fucked in an empty lab room and the moment that guy finished, the bell already rang so Lance doesn't have time to clean himself up. But not to worry, he already had his revenge and he got them where it hurts.

 

 

 

As Hunk pulled the water infiltration, he sits on the toilet and finger himself to let Hunk's load out of him, letting out an occasional moan and groan here and there. Almost getting him worked up again. Damn.

 

When he dried himself up and emerge to the bedroom, his usual clothes is already on his bed. Lance smiled, Hunk really is too kind for his own good. But sadly he see no Hunk in the room. That's okay, maybe Hunk got something else more important to do. Besides, who is he to control what Hunk wanted to do? He thought as he walked over to the bed and put on his boxer.

 

Oh? His best friend put a sweatpants and an oversized shirt that Lance figured belong to Hunk himself, on Lance's bed. A chuckle escaped his lips. Surely by now his teddy bear of a best friend already clothed, so he's pretty sure that shirt is for Lance himself.

 

He then proceed to put on the last pieces of clothing, a comfortable sweatpants and an even more comfortable large oversized t-shirt. Inhaling Hunk's musky scent on the shirt, Lance let out an appreciative hum, happy and content to be surrounded by his friend's scent.

 

For a moment there he forgot all of his problem and the burden on his shoulders. Letting himself drown in euphoria, he flops onto the bed with a satisfied giggle plastered on his smooth face.

 

Rolling over to his side, he thought he could sleep like this. And maybe this time his dream would be tolerable, or maybe he'll dream something that's not dark or full of grief, now that he's sated.

 

Suddenly, his eyelids grow heavy. And he let the world around him darken.

 

 

 

+++++

 

_No._

_Why?_

_Why are you doing this?_

_Why is this happening to us?_

_Don't._

_Please don't._

_You can hurt me but please don't hurt them._

_What did we ever do to you?_

_STOP!!!_

**_WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!_ **

 

 

+++++

 

He woke up with a gasp, his body shot up from the bed. Cold sweat trickling down his back and wild eyes scanning his surroundings frantically.

 

"Lance?!"

 

 

Someone is screaming.

 

His name.

 

They're screaming his name.

 

What was that?

 

What's that about?

 

 

"Lance! Snap out of it! What's wrong?!"

 

 

Keith.

 

Keith?

 

 

He jolted, and realized that his own breathing is labored and Keith's eyes is twitching. Face scrunched into a look of pain. Just then Lance realized, he hits Keith multiple times while said paladin is trying to calm Lance down and get a hold of Lance. Not to mention, his throat hurts. Did he screamed? If he did, he can't be screaming that much, right? But his throat felt like they're burned. . . Putting that aside, as much as he hates Keith, he really needs someone's comfort right now.

 

_Because it hurts._

 

With zero hesitation, Lance flings himself onto Keith, who catches him and let Lance hug him. All the while, his eyes scanning Lance's figure, perplexed by what the other boy suddenly did.

 

 

Dear god, Keith feels more than awkward. It's a universal knowledge that he doesn't get many hugs, especially an armful of his self-proclaimed rival. Said rival is sniffling. Oh god, please tell him what to do.

 

"Um, there. . .there. . .y-you okay?" Keith hesitantly ask, hands hovering awkwardly around Lance's body. Finally, he decided to just hold Lance properly in a hug, with a quiet sigh.

 

They sit in each other's hold for what seems like forever -but really it was actually just a couple minutes, fifteen at most- . When he thought Lance is calmed down, he pat Lance's back lightly for a couple of times and the boy in his arms pull away slowly, letting his hands linger on Keith's shoulders. As if he doesn't want to let go.

 

"Uh. . .do you want to talk about it?" Keith carefully ask.

 

Lance stayed quiet. Which kind of freaked him out. Never has been in his life that he saw Lance just become so. . .quiet. It made him restless. And nervous. And also worried.

 

"Lance? Talk to me,"

 

Keith tried to look into his eyes, only for Lance to glance away. That made him frown in concern.

 

The red paladin is about to throw another soft question until Lance suddenly straightens up and take a deep breath, frantically wiping his tears with his arms.

 

 

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Don't worry," he sniffled and coughed a bit, still trying to wipe away the presence of tears from his red face.

 

Deep down, Lance let out a big sigh. God, this is so damn embarrassing. Him, crying on Keith's shoulder? Man, just kill him right now. Well, technically it would be hard to kill him and for him to die, but right now he really want to disappear. Embarrassingly enough, he had also left a dark wet spot on Keith's shirt, credit for Lance's tears.

 

Lance cleared his throat, "Uh, um. . .I, uh sorry for that-" he started to apologize nervously only for Keith to cut him off.

 

"No, don't be sorry, Lance. Are you okay? I-I mean, are you totally sure you're perfectly fine?"

 

". . .yeah, I-. . ." he was just about to say that he is indeed perfectly fine, it was on the tip of his tongue. But lying would only hurt him more.

 

". . .no. . .no, I'm not. Where's Hunk?" he shakes his head instead.

 

"Hunk is making you breakfast since. . .Pidge and I ate your portion and you haven't eat yet. I ran into him in the kitchen and he told me to go check on you. I'm glad I did,"

 

 

The look on Keith's face is so sincere and soft he doesn't know how to interpret it or even what to do about it. For a second there, he forgot how to breathe, because he might think that Keith is much more likeable when he's not his usual broody self.

 

"Oh. . ." Lance looked away, trying so desperately to hide his flushing cheeks. Keith is worried about him, huh?

 

Just as he about to try being his usual self and tease Keith, Hunk came in with a tray of food.

 

 

"Hey, Lance! Feeling better?" he greet cheerfully but stopped in his track abruptly when he saw Lance's red and slightly puffy eyes.

 

 _‘Oh, no. . ._ _’_

 

"Lance, what happened? Did Keith do something?"

 

 

"No, Hunk," Lance put up a hand to Keith's face to stop Keith's clearly oncoming protests. Hunk wouldn't care less. His best friend is hurting and he need to know the cause. "In fact, he helped me calm down," Lance says instead.

 

 

"The nightmare?" the yellow paladin asked tentatively. Almost pityingly.

 

 

Lance doesn't want and doesn't need pity.

 

 

In response, Lance hugged his knees and lean slightly against the wall. Burying his face just enough.

 

"I can't even take a nap peacefully, Hunk. . ."

 

 

Those eyes that used to always hold such brightfullness looked so dim, as if someone has stolen all the light away from his eyes.

 

"Keith, thanks for taking care of him. And I'm sorry man, but could you leave us alone?"

 

With an unsure look on his face and a hesitant nod, he slowly get up from his spot on Lance's bed and walk out of the room. Throwing one last concerned look for Lance, before he disappeared.

 

 

 

"I'm scared," a quiet fragile voice said the moment Keith's footsteps can't be heard from inside the room anymore.

 

Hunk frowned.

 

The yellow paladin slowly made a beeline for his best friend's bed and sit beside him.

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"No. . ."

 

"Okay. That's okay."

 

Silence engulfed the air between them. Moments ticked by as none of them break the silence. Until Lance speak up.

 

"These. . .nightmares. . .y-you know what it did to me. . .right?" his voice break and he let out a shaking breath.

 

 

But, Hunk doesn't say anything. Urging the boy beside him to continue.

 

 

"I’ve told you about this. . . right? Th-The first was a week before my aunt and cousins died in a fire. Second was. . .i-it was- w-when- I. . ." his tears are running down his face without his permission and without him realizing, yet again. He hug his knees in an attempt to comfort himself and for at least a little illusion of safety.

 

He hate it.

 

He despise the idea of being weak.

 

He'd had enough of people pitying him.

 

Perhaps Hunk is doing just that right now.

 

And he **hate** it.

 

 

"Sshh, Lance it's okay, everything's going to be okay. Come here,"

 

When big, soft, and warm arms wrapped his body, he melts almost immediately into it. Somehow, every time Hunk hugged him when he's stressed or frustrated, he's always overcomed with a feeling of calmness.

 

He wondered if Hunk put magic into his hug. Won't be too surprising, considering his mother is a white witch. But, nevertheless he is grateful for it.

 

Everything's going to be okay.

 

As long as he have Hunk.

 

Then everything would be okay.

 

 

 

Burying his face into the comfort of the juncture of Hunk's neck, Lance missed the look of pain and grief on the other's face.

 

 

 


End file.
